


To Be Vulnerable

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nudity, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Qrow observes Clover training and can't look away no matter how hard he may try.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	To Be Vulnerable

The halls of Atlas Academy were blissfully quiet this time of night, the fractured moon shining silver through the many windows lining each corridor. Qrow found himself aimlessly wandering around whenever he struggled getting to sleep, finding a particular sense of solace and peace alone with his thoughts.  
  
Being in Atlas had done more for him than he could have imagined upon first arriving in shackles due in no small part to the support from Ironwood and the Ace Ops, Clover especially making sure he felt welcomed and needed without judgement.  
  
At the thought of the younger man, Qrow became aware of the echoing sounds of grunting and exertion coming from nearby. Following the sounds he came to a large external battle arena that seemed to resemble an amphitheatre with tall columns around the outside and a large amount of training dummies within the inner circle.  
  
Suddenly Qrow took notice of a figure silhouetted against the moon in free fall heading towards the ground but before he could move an inch the figure effortlessly took hold of bars connecting the columns together, swinging this way and that as though they weighed nothing.  
  
Qrow was mesmerised by this display of skill and found himself unable to look away, taking in each and every twist and turn of movement until the figure perched confidently atop the tallest column and proudly surveyed the path they had taken.  
  
It was Clover, clothed in nothing, naked as the day he was born and standing there for Qrow's eyes only in this moment. The older man was conflicted, face growing red from seeing his comrade in arms revealed in such a way. Turning hastily he began walking away until that familiar voice called his name without hesitation.  
  
"Qrow! Stay there, I'll be right down!"  
  
Qrow turned back halfway, shoulders hunched and feeling sheepish to witness Clover hopping downwards between columns ending with a combat roll and sprinting full burst towards him and winding down to an energised jog.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either then? Not surprised you're the type who enjoys long walks alone."  
  
Qrow didn't know where to look, the younger man made no attempt to hide himself, instead choosing to lean against the wall with a cheeky grin.  
  
"A-are you *ahem* going to put some clothes on or did you want me to leave?"  
  
Clover's smile lessened slightly but the twinkle in his eyes remained, fixed upon Qrow as though he were a puzzle that needed solving.  
  
"Well, yes I do plan on putting clothes back on at some point, just not right now. You see, I have a very unique way of viewing certain aspects of life that a lot of other people find a bit strange..."  
  
Qrow frowned and took his own place alongside Clover, eager to hear what he had to say.  
  
"...I used to practice here every day and it was nice but eventually I needed a change and once I realised no one comes here at night I saw an opportunity."  
  
Qrow observed Clover move away from the wall and couldn't help taking in his perfect physique, a powerful back and legs with an ass to die for. He licked his lips and shook his head, trying to focus again.  
  
"At first I trained fully dressed, then without a shirt and finally I realised the importance of showing myself in its entirety while doing something like this."  
  
Qrow scoffed and hid a smile when the other man turned around, one eyebrow arched quizzically.  
  
"So in other words you're a bit of a narcissist huh?"  
  
Clover crossed his arms and a serious look came over his handsome features, green eyes fixed upon Qrow's.  
  
"While I can't deny that physically I am better off than most others, this has nothing to do with how I view myself externally. It's about the internal side of how so many have been conditioned to feel ashamed of allowing themselves to be vulnerable, that there's something wrong with expressing one's self in a way that doesn't conform to what they classify as 'normal'.   
  
Qrow's eyes widened as Clover stepped into his personal space and placed his hand firmly on the wall next to the older man's head.  
  
"I do this because I believe that to be vulnerable is one of the greatest showings of strength anyone can display. I saw it in you when you opened up to me about your semblance, a man normally incapable of opening up and allowing others to see him for who he really is."  
  
Clover gently moved a stray hair out of Qrow's eyes that had grown wider and were filled with fear and shame.  
  
"You trusted me, Qrow. Even before you knew how opposite my own semblance was to yours, you still without any prompting from me allowed yourself to be vulnerable. And I respect you so much for that, I see who you are and that person is beautiful.  
  
Qrow looked away, biting his lip until the younger man took his face in his hands and brought him back so their eyes could gaze into one another's.  
  
"It's okay to cry, it's okay to need someone and it's okay to love too."  
  
Clover brushed a thumb under Qrow's left eye, wiping away a single tear that fell and replaced it with a gentle kiss. At this showing of affection the older man launched forward and embraced Clover with no reservations or sense of worry about the consequences. He was warm, a bright spark shining through this cold night and as they pulled away slightly, both men came together in a tender, loving kiss that froze this moment in time and no matter what came next, Qrow at least was certain that at last he had found a true connection with someone who would never abandon him or make him feel unloved. His good luck charm to walk beside on what used to be lonely nights...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This pairing is my new favourite and I had to write something about it. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
